


Falling

by xlong



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha!Elrond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beta!Legolas, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Omega!Thranduil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlong/pseuds/xlong
Summary: A cold drop of rain fell from the hole at the top of stone dungeon, dropped on the tip of Thranduil's nose, slid down his thin, through tight lips and pale collarbone into his gorgeous robe. He barely opened his eyes in the heat of stupor, his blurred eyes caught the dark hair elf in front of him. The steady and wise elf whom he maintained complete reliance on, Lord Elrond. The alpha elf's deliberately repressed scent like fresh vegetation stirred his sensitive nerves. The heat of estrus pervaded his mind like surging tide. He curled his legs and painfully rubbed his thirsty member. The King's humiliating body fluid liquids and soaked the pants. His arms was hunging by chains. In fact, it's no need to use these extra shackles at all. Fighting against the continuous tide of desire had consumed most of his energy.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

A cold drop of rain fell from the hole at the top of stone dungeon, dropped on the tip of Thranduil's nose, slid down his thin, through tight lips and pale collarbone into his gorgeous robe. He barely opened his eyes in the heat of stupor, his blurred eyes caught the dark hair elf in front of him. The steady and wise elf whom he maintained complete reliance on, Lord Elrond. The alpha elf's deliberately repressed scent like fresh vegetation stirred his sensitive nerves. The heat of estrus pervaded his mind like surging tide. He curled his legs and painfully rubbed his thirsty member. The King's humiliating body fluid liquids and soaked the pants. His arms was hunging by chains. In fact, it's no need to use these extra shackles at all. Fighting against the continuous tide of desire had consumed most of his energy.

"I never knew that You're an Omega." Elrond's fingers touched his fair face and traced it along his pale lips, the cold and haughty lips, often clenched without a curve. In the elf Lord's rational and self-discipline life, he was only once fascinated. He met the elf deeply attracted him in the dazzling sunlight of the battlefield. The Sinda elegantly cut off the head of an Orc. His flowing platinum hair just like the shining snow in the winter. The eternal frozen blue eyes seemed to be unshakable for anyone. They were both of the top alpha in Arda. He could only hide the unspeakable love to watched Thranduil marry the beautiful omega wife. He carefully taught Thranduil's only son from afar, trying to find the reflection of his love in the young elf, but Prince Legolas was not like his father, unable to retain the unique cold and detached.

"Should I let you know?" Thranduil asked sullenly, the alpha's deep grey eyes reflected his embarrassed posture, and the scent of alpha came into his nose made him hard to breathe. He was disgusted with omega's lewd and lowly instinct, but had to admit this miserable identity. He envied the black hair elf. He had the alpha identity that he longed for and didn't need to hide. 

"It's hard to imagine how you got through the oestrus." Even the wise Elven Lord could not conceal his surprise when Legolas told him that his father is an omega. Alpha's fingers slid down Thranduil's cheek, stroked the waistline along his white robe, and rubbed the cock between Thranduil's legs across the fabric. The omega, hanged by the iron chain, has no place to escape. He was forced to make a suppressing moan, and his scalding body shivers helplessly under alpha's palm.

The Lord of Rivendell slowly untied the Elven King's robe, and the jeweled belt fell to the ground. Elrond came closer, his strong arms firmly held the king's waist. Thranduil's long and fair legs exposed under the untied robes, and then covered by the crimson robes of the Lord. "No -" Thranduil breathed, when Elrond's hand streched into his garment, rubbed his twiched member. Omega's sensitive body could feel the thin cocoon and striation in the palm of alpha when he scraping his sexual organ. He could not help curling up, breathing heavily. His dissolute body begged for more rougher treatment.

"You are an omega, release yourself, and I will take care of you." Elrond's tone was flat and calm, as if he was stating a fact. He is a traditional alpha, who married a female omega and never married again after his wife gone.  
\--  
"I can't." Thranduil struggled under Elrond's palm. His sexual organs were rubbing fiercely by Elrond's hand, his breath became heavier and longed for alpha's comfort and possession. The only thing he believed was that he was not an object belongs to any human or elf.

"Give it up, Ada." A silvery voice came from the outside of the prison cell. Legolas came and stood in the middle of the corridor. Dark shadow covered half of the Prince's face. "I do not wish to see you suffer."

"Legolas! How dare you!?" Thranduil cried angrily with all his strength. But his roar turned into a groan. The Lord of Rivendell grabbed his cock and pulled it mercilessly. Thranduil grabbed the chain to swallow the scream of pain.

"Come here, Legolas." Elrond turned away. And the young prince soon understood his intention. He walked briskly down the corridor and entered the prison cell. Each of his step made Thranduil pain sharply in the chest.

"Look at your father. He's so enchanting." Elrond said in an appreciative tone, he released the grabbing hand, let the Elven king sink alone in the billowing sea of desire. The blonde Sinda breathes helplessly like a prey bound by a giant spider. His lower body is exposed to the air. The sticky liquid drips down his curled legs to the ground, sent forth a fragrant smell. That's the most forceful aphrodisiac.

Legolas raised a hand and touched the king's chest, which was covered by fine clothes. Only at this moment he could reveal his unforgivable desire. He was so infatuated with his own father that he knew he could never own.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond stepped backward and held Thranduil from behind. His upper body was close to the king's back. He slowly chuched the blonde under the chin and kissed his thin lips. The tip of his tongue penetrated into the moist mouth and stirred. Alpha released powerful pheromone to stick the omega in estrus. The Sinda elf could only shiver feebly in his arms. Elven king's face was flushed with shame and anger. Elrond's drooped eyelids were close to Thranduil's face, and his pale grey eyes were as hard as crystal with a lack of warmth. Omega's body can't resist the impact of lust when he was surrounded by alpha's pheromone, the waves of heat brought his humid breath with hot nasal sound.

Legolas' eyes were firmly caughted by this obscenity scene, with his legs buckled under him. His superior and powerful father breathing heavily in Lord Elrond's arms. The king's upper body was still dressed up, but his lower body appeared in their sight. His father closed his quivering eyelids and his lips were red with biting. Just beautiful like a dying swan or a blooming rose.

Elrond leaned Thranduil's chin to made the king's pale face toward the enchanted prince who was staring at them. The serious alpha shown his singular meticulous. "Is he beautiful?" The elf lord asked in a deep tone. He gently findled the king's moist lips with his fingertips.

"I -" the elven prince lost his voice for a while. He longed for his father, and tortured by the hopeless love in these long years. He fled aloof from his beautiful father, whom he could not confront, exiled himself to the peaceful Rivendell, where he found no cure for his inner demons.

"Legolas..." Thranduil managed to lifted his eyelids, his blue eyes earnestly looked at his only son, "you are my son." he said sincerely with difficulty. 

"Ada..." Legolas shook his head sadly, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't forget you betrayed him, Prince. He will never forgive you," said the elven lord, who held the king from behind, in a soft low tone. His words like a sharp blade thrust deeply into the hearts of two blonde elves. Elrond slightly open his mouth, his raven hair was like the darkest night, the top alpha of the Middle Earth unreservedly released his pheromone. Though Legolas was a beta, he could feel the pressure. The elf Lord pulled up the hem of the Thranduil's robe, and the king's private part was unfolded in front of Legolas without any cover. The beautiful cock had already erected, and the honey liquid flowed along the white thigh into a winding trace. "No, Elrond, you can't --" The omega, who was held in the arms of the alpha, wagged his head and groaned defiantly, his long platinum hair swaying with his fierce movements. The Lord kissed the blonde Sinda's neck, omega's sweet breath was the best aphrodisiac, stired his enduring desire. But he knew it was not the best time to possess this haughty omega right now. This was Thranduil's first time and he did not want it became a painful memory after all.

Legolas kept his eyes on the king's delicate skin revealed to him. "Don't you want to help your father?" Elrond raised his eyes and asked. He released the hem, stroked the elven king's body cross his exquisite robe and gently untied his corner. The bright white skin from the king's neck to his clavicle was exposed to the cold air of the prison. The scene tugged Legolas's heartstrings irresisibly, and he was pulled forward by invisible ropes, crossed the border of sin he dared not overstep in the past, raised his shaking hands and undone his father's buttons.

"Legolas, I'm your father -!" Thranduil struggled with all his strength.

"Don't you want him? Legolas. You only have this chance." Lord Elrond inveigled the young prince in a low tone. He kissed the elven king in his arms. The proud and stubborn elven king would have no choice but belonged to him after tonight. He would give him enough love to process both his body and soul. The raven hair elven lord held the king with his right arm, and his left hand reached into Thranduil's robe and touched the tightly entrance between the king's legs. Thranduil shook a little, his private omega part had never been touched, even when he drove mad by the lust of the estrus. He was too proud to cry and beg the abuser to stop. And as a warrior, he knew that was useless. Two long and tough fingers separated the tender meat of the hole and stuck into the greasy reproductive tract, slowly twitch, and steadily speed up the plunged rhythm. Thranduil gave a choked cry, but not for the pain. He is an omega, the pain was submerged by the surging tide of desire. He was panting and his white skin became red, part of him was eager to be occupied by alpha, it was not enough to be satisfied by two fingers. But the remaining sense were watching coldly from afar, spurning omega's indulgent instinct.

The totally untied robe hung loosely on the elven king's elbow, and Legolas watched greedily at Lord Elrond's fingers moving between his father's legs. Every time he stub the fingers in made the king a suppressed shiver, and when he pulled the fingers out, they brought out a stream of hot liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculous warm coursed through the dark stone cell. Only Thranduil's gasp and the sticky liquid voice of the fingers stuck in the king's exposed private part sounded in the silent cave. The beautiful blonde opened his mouth and a series of moans escaped his lips with the two fingers slid in and out, crooked and uncrocked in his tight passage. The king's bounded body wriggled shamefully. Then the two fingers stuck heavily faster and faster, and Thranduil made a continuous high cry of pleasure.

Time seemed to stop, Legolas's eyes could not moved for a moment. His father hung powerlessly on the chain with his knees flexed, the cock were semierection, seemed waiting for comfort. The king's pale skin was covered by sweat. Elrond's fingers brought out a pool of fragrant liquid and the omega's sextual desire was hard to conceal. Legolas's eyes were caught by the red nipples on his father's heaved chest. He was fascinated to drink the salty sweat on the bright red nipple with his mouth. He leaned forward and sucked the nipple with his mouth and traced it with the tip of his tongue. Thranduil closed his eyes and moaned with satisfaction. His body became more sensitive after the climax. Legolas couldn't bear the ultimate temptation. He hugged his father and buried his face in his broad chest impulsively, screamed out the secret that tormented him all the time: "I love you, ada. I've loved you for so many years."

"I love you too, Legolas," said the elven king, looking at the prince wearily, regained clarity before a new erotic tide came, "as a father."

"Cause I'm a beta not allowed to have you?" Legolas raised his head, his heavy voice mixed with frustration and sadness, "I have seen enough of your suffering. You are an omega. You should be cared for by the alpha who loves you." He held his father's face in both hands and stroked it back and forth painfully.

Thranduil turned his head away from the prince's hands, shakily steadied himself to his feet. Elrond held him from behind, his cold, wet fingers touching his hot skin, and the memory of ravishing by these manicured fingers made Thranduil shivered.

"Do you love me? Elrond." The elven king asked the alpha behind him, with the usual irony in his tone.

The majestic elven lord kept silent for a moment. He is an alpha, the rule maker, and no one dared to asked him inappropriate questions. "I married Celebrian because - she's like you." Alpha's voice was as warm as a summer breeze. He turned Thranduil's face and gazing at the blonde elf seriously, his crystal grey eyes were full of emotion.

"If I'm not an omega..." Thranduil drooped his eyelids, his breath grew fast. The erotic heat affected him once again. He could not resist bending his legs, rubbing his cock, and the translucent liquid overflowed from the glans. Legolas, who was in front of him, crouched down and raised hands to touch his hard erection, which was twitching passionately.

"Legolas, don't --" Thranduil wriggled his crotch to resist the touch of Legolas. He groaned and his erection went against his will quivered in Legolas's warm palms. The honey hole hidden behind the male organs also overflowed with a lot of fragrant fluid, which continued to slide down along his thighs. Elrond held the king's struggled body, the alpha untied his trousers, his hard erection shoved against Thranduil's vulnerable entrance, and the not yet fully intruded top signifying a terrifying size. "No, No." Thranduil shivered in terror. The arrogant elven king had never been possessed by anyone. He had survived countless oestrus alone, hiding in a secluded cave and praying his identity of omega would not be revealed.

"I'll wait for you to be ready." Elrond holded himself staying half outside the wet passage, part of him was frantic under the package of quivering warm muscle. If he pressed down the blonde's waist, the wet reproductive tract would be penetranted by him without any hindrance.

"You can't do this, I --" Begging could't be spat out from the always arrogant thin lips. Thranduil tried to hold the iron chain but didn't have strength to escape. Alpha's hot erection half entered the wet entrance, and omega's lustful instinct woke up again. The beautiful sinda's face flushed with desire. His buttocks rubbed against alpha's hard erection spontaneously and moved up and down to seek more pleasure.

"Do you want it?" Elrond lifted his chin and looked into the confused blue eyes. The arrogant sinda still shook his head to resist the surging waves of desire. Drops of sweat coursed down his fair face. His senses were completely focused on the hot cock partly penetranted in him. Elrond then pinched his waist and pressed him down. With the blonde's struggle, the hard erection slowly sank into his sensitive reproductive tract, and the elven king let out a long lament moan.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil stopped the useless struggle. His long legs were separated by Lord of Rivendell from behind and the alpha's huge erection completely buried in the private part that had never been occupied by others. The omega's fragile genital tract was stretched to an unprecedented size, his blue eyes were full of humiliation and despair. The hot and thick cock throbbed in the sensitive genital tract, making him extremely embarrassed but unable to escape. His icy blue eyes were filling up with tears, but he refused to let them fall. His passage secreted fragrant fluids for lubrication. The instinct of omega, which despised by himself, agitated his sexual desire, and his lower body spontaneously wriggled and sucked alpha's hard member.

Each time Elrond stuck in, the blond elf made a small murmur. It sounded sweet and helpless and slightly stirred the Elven Lord's beating heart. He clasped Thranduil's chin and kissed him on the ruddy lips. He would never forget how the proud Elven King ruthlessly cut his wishful thinking. That was an autumn night after War of the Last Alliance. He called the elven king who was walking in front of the corridor, and the blond elf glancing at him with an impassive countenance.

 _-Thranduil..._  
The Lord of Rivendell, who was always very restrained, spoke after a long silence. Hoping for Elbereth's blessing. 

_-Don't say anything more if you didn't forget we are both alpha._  
The Elven King cut him off rapidly without even look at him.

"You finally belonged with me." The dark flame blazed in Elrond's gray eyes, and did not fade even when he had possessed the elven king. The cold prison cell was filled with omega's oestrus aroma. The raven-haired Lord sucked on the king's soft lips. He stirred his soft tongue and tasted every sensitive part of the mouth. Thranduil was almost suffocating in the long kiss. His tight buttocks were tightly holding Elrond's strong cock, and his penis was also hard and ached for release.

Legolas squatted in front of the king, carried his hard erection in a hand and licked the liquid overflowing from the top. The Prince swallowed the prostatic fluid and circled his tongue around the balanus. He looked up at his father. The noble elven king was tied up with his hands. His soft platinum hair fell on his chest. The secret passage penetrated by Lord Elrond's hard member, and flowed sexual liquid with alphas's each movement.

His brilliant father was his unbroken faith. He didn't know why his father always shunned everyone in annual summer festival until he accidently caught the sight behind the half-open door of the Elven King's bedroom and saw his idolized father curled up on bed and groaned, with his gorgeous robe half opened. The king's slender fingers stoke his hard member vigorously, sexy thin lips mumbled longing but sorrowful words. Omega's estrous fluid damped the white sheets, and the smell made Legolas blushed. The elven prince could not help but covered his mouth, shocked by the secret his father tried to hide, and also shocked by the guilty impulse between his legs.

The elven prince stirred up a sunny smile, he held his father's neck and leaned to him. "I do this all because of you." He said, then he kissed Thranduil's thin lips devoutly and saw the displeasure on Lord Elrond's face.

Legolas held the elf king's erect dick, and this time he fully sucked it into his mouth. Thranduil groaned loudly when his hard member surrounded by the hot humid mouth, unable to restrain the desire to move forward. His impulse preceded his will to stick into Legolas's throat seeking more pleasure. The prince's hot throat tightly wrapped him, the flexible tongue licked on him, and the pleasure swept his burning lower body. He pushed his hard into the sweet mouth, and the alpha's long dick was also sliding and rubbing in his genital tract. The huge pleasure engulfed his all senses, brutally broken his heart. No matter how he pretended, no matter whether he admitted, he is omega after all. "So is it all my fault?"

"Precious has no fault." Elrond kissed his auricle. And he could feel the hot breath on his neck. "The treasure not belong to anyone is the source of the dispute."

"Is this your opinion on omega?" Thranduil stared at him with anger,"How can you call it love?"

"There's no need to care about the love you don't want to receive." The Lord of Rivendell uttered cruel words in a warm tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil looked at Elrond as if he never knew him. The words were hurtful but he couldn't contradiction.

The only heir of the Greenwood throne should not be omega, he must be an alpha or be disinherited. He chose the way his father told him when he just differentiated, restrained the omega features and changed the scent by alpha hormonal drugs. But he is omega after all. He attracted by the raven hair herald of Gil-galad. Though Elrond is always rational and kind like a beta, he is absolutely an alpha. In the War of the Last Alliance they became battle companion. He was longong to walk with Elrond as a close friend, though he saw more and more deep feelings from the alpha's silver gray eyes.

When his father dead, he had no choice but to buried his own love personally. He was crowned king. His people needed him, they expected him to marry an omega and get a beautiful baby.

At this time, the scent of black hair alpha surrounded him like a whirlwind storm, and the powerful pheromone dragged him down the abyss of lust without pity. Thranduil frowned and moaned with the rhythmic invasions of alpha, and his omega gland released more charming fragrance, which would make all alphas crazy. Elrond deeply penitrated into his passage, and the blonde bent back with a shudder. The omega shaked helplessly, his blue eyes were misty. Alpha's knot swelled and locked his genital tract, the torment seemed never end.

Legolas held the king's waist in his arms, and pushed the hard erection in his mouth with the rhythmic rocking of the king's body. His golden head was close to the king's abdomen.

"Ah -" Thranduil screamed with a fierce penetration of alpha. The instant burst of pleasure on the sensitive part was close to tingling. He wriggled his waist to withdraw from the warm mouth of the elf prince, and some white semen overflowed from the top of his erection.

Legolas held the elven king's erect penis in his hand and licked his smart tongue on it. He licked up the spilled semen at the top, and his soft lips kissed around it carefully, like a feather touching it but unwilling to give satisfaction. Thranduil could not bear the sweet torment and dragged the chain that locked him tightly, the heavy breath echoed in the stone cell. The desire of incursion obsessed his mind.

"You always know how to torture your father, Legolas." Elrond moved his hand through Thranduil's soft abdomen down to the blonde's member that needed to be comforted. His cool fingertips slid the straight lines of elven-king's erection, touched the hole overflowing with white fluid. His fingernail slid around the glans, bringing out a involuntary gasp of the king.

Legolas licked his lips and looked back defiantly at the alpha, who had not put him in his eyes. "I'll make him climax for me." The blond young prince put Thranduil's cock in his mouth. He moved back and forth to guide it into his larynx, untill he could not swallow more. He sucked the erection just like he was sucking from a water bag, and it swelled in his throat.

The dark hair Lord gazed displeased at the prince who wanted to rob his prey, but he adhered to their original agreement, tolerated the provocation of Legolas only this night. He captured Thranduil's chin and absorbed the sweet fluid from the king's mouth. The beautiful sinda looked at him in bewilderment, omega's promiscuous body leant to him unreservedly and moaned intermittently with his penetration. "Will omega's body be so lascivious to any alpha whether he wants to or not?" Elrond whispered in the blonde's ear.

"No - hmm -" the elven-king's heart ached with this sentence, but omega's body was completely occupied by the desire of mating during the oestrus. It was not the humiliating question of Elrond, but the most honest reaction of his body really stabbed him. When the alpha's movement stopped, he would even chase to fill his emptiness by his own moving. Omega's instinct yearned for alpha's comfort and love, but he could only got cruel humiliation.

Alpha's erection swelled more and stuffed his genital tract. Thranduil was pinned to alpha's majestic penis, the pain in his lower abdomen made him shaking involuntarily. Aware of alpha's intention, helpless and fragility surged his consciousness, he couldn't face the unescapable fate.

"Don't mark me, don't mark me Elrond ..." A choking supplication escaped from the proud elven-king's mouth.

"You know it's impossible." Elrond softly kissed the sweat on his pale face.

"Don't make me hate you!" Thranduil struggled, but alpha's knot in his genital tract rubbed his prostate and made him more hard. His reproductive cavity was strethced. All kinds of intense stimulation assaulted his confused mind. He was not sure whether it was the pain of suffocation or the feast of pleasure.

Elrond grasped Thranduil's waist and secured him."I came to Mirkwood precisely to make you hate me."

"No, no -" The trapped elven-king cried despairingly. Alpha's hot semen full filled his reproductive cavity and the temperature would almost burned him. His genital tract retracted and tightly held the hot cock, while his hard erection ejaculated into Legolas's throat with great pleasure.


End file.
